My Interview Story
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: In this story I interview the cast members of Kung Fu Panda and Kung Fu Panda two. Tipo later in the story I promise so if you have any questions you want to ask the cast send them to me and please review.
1. Meeting the Cast

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

My Interview

Chapter One: Meeting the Cast

** "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, welcome to My Interview Story. I know the title sounds a bit odd but let me explain what this story is about. Standing before this very curtain are my guests. They are all from the movie Kung Fu Panda. Let's meet them my friends," I said as I jumped on stage just as a red curtain was being pulled up. "Allow me to introduce the cast members of Kung Fu Panda, "I said. "Here is Master Oogway, Master Shifu, Po, Mr. Ping, Tigress, Mantis, Crane, Viper, and Monkey. But that is not all folks here is Tai-Lung. And don't worry folks Tai-Lung will not harm anyone because apparently he wants to be on my show so let's be nice to him and make him feel welcome," I told the crowd. The crowd cheered loudly as Tai-Lung who was a great villain blushed a bit.**

** "Thank you for allowing me on your show Ms. Shadow," Tai-Lung said politely.**

** "Anytime Ti-Lung and please call me Shadow everyone else here does," I told him. Then I faced the audience as I revealed another shocking thing. "Now I know most of you have seen the sequel so to be fair I brought some guests from the sequel to be interviewed. Please welcome Po's parents, the Soothsayer and hold on to your seats folks but Lord Shen," I said as the new guests were put on stage. Shen was chained up and the Five along with Po watched him like a hawk. **

** "This is an outrage why am I chained like an animal but that Tai-Lung person is not?" demanded Shen.**

** "Because he promised to behave you however threatened to kill Po on the spot. So, if you want to be on my show you will follow my rules," I told him firmly. Shen growled at me and I growled back causing Monkey to laugh. **

** "I like her that Shadow has spunk," he said softly. **

** "Excuse me um Shadow exactly why are we here?" Tigress asked coolly folding her arms.**

** "I am glad you asked Master Tigress. You see I am a big Kung Fu Panda fan. I like all the movies and like most can't wait for the third movie. I do watch the Legends of Awesomeness on TV and I read stories on fanfiction about Kung Fu Panda. The reason you all are here is that your fans. Yes, even Shen and Tai-Lung have fans. They all have questions they would like to ask you all so, here you all our. I will interview you all separately that way you all get your own time to answer questions. But if one question seems too personal just say pass or I rather not answer and you won't have to answer. This show is all about having fun and letting your fans get to know you better," I told her smiling.**

** Tigress nodded her head and said," I am not sure I like this idea. No offense to you Shadow,"**

** "Oh come on Ti, it will be fun," Po said smiling at her.**

** "I agree with Po, maybe having people know us better can improve things and our image to young minds," Shifu said smiling. **

** "This will be fun but I am so nervous," Viper said.**

** "Easy Master Viper just relax and have fun with it," I told her.**

** "Finally the people will learn how I was robbed and deserve to rule all of Chine!" Shen exclaimed.**

** "Oh shut up feather head," Tia-Lung told him.**

** "Looks who talking don't you think you deserve to be Dragon Warrior?" Shen asked Tia-Lung.**

** "Look I learned my lesson and I don't need a title to prove I am strong. After the movie Po and I became friends and I realized I was behaving like a spoiled brat and I refuse to make the same mistakes twice. Unlike some people I learned my lesson," Tai-Lung told Shen.**

** "What is that supposed to mean fuzz face?" Shen demanded.**

** "Okay security mind taking Lord Shen to one of the private rooms," I said and Shen was carried away. After that the crowd calmed down.**

** "I wonder if I can talk about noodles." Mr. Ping asked as he wondered if he looked alright.**

** "Oh Po, looks so much like you Xavier," Po's mom said happily.**

** "Yeah but he has your heart my love," Po's dad whispered. Po smiled at his parents and squeezed his dad's hand. He was happy he had his dad and his parents in his life.**

** "So, who is going to be interviewed first?" Mantis asked.**

** "Glad you asked Master Mantis I shall draw a name and whoever's name I pick is the one I interview," I told them. I showed them a black top hat and drew a name. "Master Oogway shall be first so if you all will go backstage and wait your turns. I shall ask Master Oogway some questions. Everyone got up and left as Oogway remained seated. **

** "I hope I can answer your questions the best I can," Master Oogway said smiling.**

** "I am sure you will be able too," I told him. "Alright folks I am interviewing Master Oogway so if you have any questions for him send them to me now," I said. And then we went to commercial as I gathered up questions from the fans.**

**Author's Note: So what do you all think. Hope you all liked it and please review and send me some questions to ask Master Oogway.**


	2. Interviewing Oogway

**Chapter Two: Interviewing Oogway**

** "Alright folks we are back and here with me is the Master of Kung Fu himself Master Oogway," I said cheerfully as the crowd clapped in appreciation.**

** "I am deeply honored to be on your show young Shadow," Oogway said with a kind expression.**

** "Trust me sir the honor is all mine. Now this is what will happen. I will draw a question from a hat and tell you who asked the question unless they want to remain anonymous and ask you their question. If you do not wish to answer just simply say pass or I rather not answer this question," I told him.**

** "Very well young Shadow," Oogway said with a smile.**

** "Alright well let the interview begin," I said with a smile. I reached into my black top hat and pulled out a piece of paper. I unfolded it and began to read. "Okay this question is from Solarsystemex. How did you create Kung Fu?" I asked looking at Oogway. The crowd became deathly silent as they waited to hear Oogway's response.**

** "Hmm tough question my dear Shadow. One can not merely answer such a thing. Well how I created Kung Fu was very hard I lived a very rough life and I was a very shy person. Yet I had to fight in order to survive and I did not create Kung Fu alone. My style is Turtle style I called it this because it was my way of defending myself. Just like all these other styles were made from other warriors I saw fight. Hence we have all these styles and the moves made through channeling our chi to do the impossible. I called it Kung Fu because each warrior had a different skill in the martial arts hence the name Kung Fu," Oogway said gently.**

** "Very inspiring sir hope that answers solar's question," I said. He continued to show me the same kind expression as I pulled another name from a hat. "Okay this question is from Cookie M. What was your relationship with Tai-Lung and Tigress?" I asked unsure how the turtle would react.**

** His smile faded a bit but his eyes still shined as he began to think. "If you don't want to answer it that is okay," I told him.**

** "I am fine Shadow my answer is simple my relation with Tai-Lung was of a mentor and I tried to be a friend. Now after Tai-Lung's attacked the village and I had to stop him. Needless to say I was just as hurt as Shifu but I feared he was the hurt the worst. As for Tigress since Shifu's heart was crushed I tried to be there for Tigress more than I had been for Tai-Lung. To her I was a grandfather and a great teacher. Yet I wonder what would have happened to Tai-Lung if I tried harder," Oogway said shedding a tear. The crowd sniffled as well as I fought back my own tears.**

** "You did your best to be there for them Oogway that is more than anyone could do," I told him. "Okay this question is from Pandamaster97720. Why did you pick Shifu to run the Jade Palace?" I asked calmly.**

** "Ah that question is a good one. Shifu was like my son and I claim him as such. I chose him because he was a loyal and trusting person. He never gave up the will to fight even when the odds were stacked against him. I knew putting the Jade Palace in his care was the best decision I ever could make," Oogway said smiling. The crowd cheered as I clapped for Oogway who just smiled at the audience and me.**

** I reached into my hat and pulled out another piece of paper. "Okay this is question comes from Pandafan91. How old were you when discovered the meaning of Harmony and Focus at the Pool of Sacred Tears?" I asked him. Oogway let out a chuckle as he closed his eyes.**

** "I was about 18 when I discovered that. When I began to fight I thought you need was strength but I lacked focus and wound up getting beat by stronger opponents. Once I meditated I realized Harmony and Focus balance a warrior out. And without balance you will surely fall and get hurt," Oogway answered gently.**

** "I say that is very inspirational dear Oogway," I told him. "My next question comes from KungFuPandaFanatic. "Oogway how did you achieve Inner Peace?" I asked. Oogway's expression changed rapidly as a frown came to his face and a tear fell from his eye.**

** "I am sorry if it is too personal we can skip it," I said quickly not wanting to upset him.**

** "No my dear Shadow it is time everyone knew the truth. I told Shifu I achieved it by meditating in a cave for a long time with no food or water. Or the other way was through great pain. I lied I never meditated that long I achieved it through great pain. Once long ago after I made Kung Fu I was married to a beautiful white turtle named Jade. This was before I met Shifu and before I made the Jade Palace. I was about 21 maybe 22 and I met her at a festival. We fell in love and I courted her for about a year. Then we were married and I was a father a year later. I had a son named Haun, my sweet boy. The Jade Palace was built as a memento to my wife. But sadly we were attacked by a vulture named Dark Wind. I went out to face him but he was extremely strong. My wife came to my aid and Dark Wind killed her and my son in front of me. I held her as I watched her and my son take their last breath. Something inside me snapped and I felt a great deal of power as I remembered all the things Jade and I shared and the things my son and I never would share. Instead of feeling angry I turned that power into something good and time slowed down. I found Dark Winds weak spot and I vanquished him and I called it Inner Peace for I had to search deep within inside myself and after the fight was over I was upset but I was at peace. I buried my wife and child and five years later I had Shifu on my door step," Oogway said shedding a tear. The crowd was silent as cries were heard in the audience. I grabbed a tissue and dabbed my eyes.**

** "That was so sad I am so sorry Oogway," I told him.**

** "It is fine dear Shadow I am at Peace now and soon I will be able to see my wife and child again," he said smiling. I smiled feeling nothing but utter respect for this great turtle before me.**

** "Okay one more question folks then we have to wrap it up. This question comes from me. "Why did you choose Po as the Dragon Warrior?" I asked.**

** "To answer your question dear Shadow, I chose Po as the Dragon Warrior. For I saw the purest form of good in him and seeing that he had seen bad things but would not let it corrupt him. I knew he was not at first glance the strongest or the fastest by I knew he would serve the title well. And that is why I chose him to be the Dragon Warrior," Oogway said smiling again.**

** "Thank you Oogway for your time and answering the fans' question. Our next guest will be Mr. Ping. So, all you Mr. Ping fans send me some questions and we shall have them answered," I said as the crowd cheered for Oogway and we went to a commercial break.**

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	3. Interviewing Mr Ping

**Chapter 3: Interviewing Mr. Ping **

** "Greetings folks it is your old friend Shadow. I am here with my special guest Mr. Ping," I said as the crowd cheered. Mr. Ping sat down as he fixed his vest.**

** "Thank you for having me on the show young lady. I do hope I look okay I never been on a show before," Mr. Ping said blushing a bit. **

** "That is quite alright sir as I told Master Oogway this show is just for fun. Just relax and enjoy yourself. Besides you look fine after all I am only wearing a t-shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. I wear whatever I feel comfortable in," I said with a smile. **

** "Well if you say so," he told me smiling.**

** "Good now here is how the show works. I will draw a question from my hat on the table. Tell you who asked the question and then I tell you the question. If it is too personal then you don't have to answer it just say pass or I rather not answer it," I explained.**

** "Sounds easy enough bring them on," Mr. Ping said. The crowd whistled and cheered for Mr. Ping as he prepared himself for the questions. I placed my hand in my hat and rustled around as I drew out a piece of paper.**

** "Alright this question comes from Blades of Justice. Were you ever married before you found baby Po?" I asked.**

** Mr. Ping sighed a sad sigh as he said," I am afraid not dear Shadow. I was always so busy with my restaurant that I never had time for the ladies. When I was a teenager I did date but my dad needed my help so I never had a serious girlfriend. Then I found baby Po and most women didn't want to raise a baby panda so I just stopped dating". The crowd let out sad noises when Mr. Ping answered that question.**

** "That is so sad Mr. Ping but I am sure you will find your true love," I said confidently.**

** "You are too kind dear Shadow," Mr. Ping said with a smile. I smiled back as I placed my hand in my hat again and pulled out another question.**

** "This question comes from Smile or else. Why is Mr. Ping so obsessed with noodles?" I asked him.**

** "That is an odd name," Mr. Ping replied.**

** "Well he or she is a fan sir and that name is a fake name so when we all go on to fanfiction people won't know who we are. It is a mystery," I explain. "Like my name really isn't ShadowTeenGirl but that is my pen name when I write my stories," I added.**

** "Oh I see now that sounds like fun maybe I will do this um fanfiction," Mr. Ping said excitedly. **

** "Well if you need help let me know," I told him.**

** "Oh I will now to answer Smile or else's question I am obsessed with noodles because I own a noodle shop. When my dad showed me all the different types of noodles and different ways you could make them. Along with creating new dishes I thought that was as my son Po would say awesome. Hence my obsession with them," Mr. Ping said smiling. "Would any one like to see baby Po cooking noodles for the first time?" Mr. Ping asked. The crowd all began to scream as the screen behind us revealed a five year old Po holding a pot of noodles that were so badly burnt you couldn't tell they were noodles. "He wanted to surprise me by making me noodle soup for father's day. He was such a sweet boy," Mr. Ping said shedding a tear. The crowd awed as I continued asking questions.**

** "Po is a sweet guy. You must have a lot of interesting stories and this question I picked relates to this. This question again comes from Blades of Justice. How did you feel when Po ate your bamboo furniture?" I asked him. Mr. Ping let out a laugh when the question reached his ears.**

** "Oh I remember that day. Po was about five no wait he was two yes because he was walking. I was making soup and little Po was hungry. He saw my bamboo furniture and chow down. When I saw all my furniture was gone I'll admit I was a tad angry. But when I looked into those big jade eyes how could I stay mad at someone so innocent. After all he didn't mean too so I forgave him," he answered.**

** "Very sweet sir," I said gently. "This question comes from Cookie M. What is your relationship with the Five?" I asked.**

** "Ah the Famous Furious Five well I am different things to each of them I guess. Let's see with Mantis I am Po's dad that cooks him dumpling when Po can't. To Viper I am well in her words I am another father figure. She comes to me for advice or just to chat. To Crane I am a good listener someone he can talk to he says when he has a problem if he can't find Po then he finds me. To Monkey well he says I am like a father he wished he had since his own father abandoned him. Oh I do hope he didn't mind me saying that," Mr. Ping said looking worried.**

** "It is okay sir, Monkey already explained his dad leaving before the show began," I assured him.**

** "Oh okay good then I wouldn't want to say something that Monkey wouldn't want people to know. And lastly to Tigress, well I am her Po translator. Whenever Po does something that makes her mad or something that she can't understand she comes to me. Like when she was sick in bed once Po took great care of her and she never knew why. This was after he beat Tia-Lung and since her and Po um got off on the wrong paw so to speak. She didn't understand why he would do that for her. So, as soon as she got better she came to the person who knew him best, me. I told her that Po is a sweet boy and always helps people even to the ones who were mean to him. I told her that he respects her and the others and he wished they could all be friends. Tigress said she never thought of it that way and when Po was sick she took care of him. Because he was her friend," Mr. Ping explained.**

** "That is so sweet," I told him.**

** "I am just glad my son has friends who will keep him safe and be nice to him," Mr. Ping said smiling. **

** "So, how close do you think Po is to say um Tigress?" I asked him.**

** "Well I don't know he said she was his favorite member of the Furious Five and he says nice things about her," he said calmly.**

** "Well Cookie M also wants to know if you think Tigress and Po would make a good or bad couple?" I said calmly. The whole audience was silent as they too were probably wondering the same thing.**

** "Well I know Tigress is a nice girl and strong too. Po is a kind person who will be a good husband someday and I think if they felt that way towards each other I would say they would make a good couple. At least I would definitely give them my blessing," Mr. Ping said. **

** "Well that is good to know. Okay folks give Mr. Ping a hand for we have to wrap this up. Thank you for your time and I truly do thank you for coming onto the show," I said.**

** "Thank you for having me and come by my shop anytime I'll give you a discount," Mr. Ping said. He bowed to the crowd and left the stage.**

** "Alright folks let's see who is next on my interview list," I told the crowd. I pulled out a name from another hat and said," Well looks like I will be interviewing Master Tigress, so all you Tigress's fans out there. Send me questions and will be right back after this commercial break," I said as the lights faded and I went to my dressing room to prepare for the next part of the show.**

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	4. Interviewing Tigress

**Chapter 4: Interviewing Tigress**

** The lights came back on and I was sitting in my chair smiling at the audience. Tigress sat in the other chair arms folded and staring into the crowd like she was waiting for an unknown attack. "Hello folks I am Shadow and you all know my guest. She is the Leader of the Furious Five and the Master of Hard Style. Give it up for Master Tigress," I said cheerfully. Tigress just stared at the audience saying nothing as they cheered for her. "Now Master Tigress or do you prefer just Tigress let me explain how this works. I will draw a question from my hat and I will tell you who asked the question and what the question is. You just answer it unless it is too personal and just say pass or I rather not answer," I explained to her.**

** "I understand," Tigress said coolly.**

** "Okay then well let's begin the interview. Our first question comes from Fallen Angel. If you weren't a Kung Fu Master, then what would you like to do or who would you like to be?" I asked her. Tigress stared at me blankly as we all waited to for her answer. **

** "I always loved Kung Fu I would never want to be anyone else or do anything else. But there was one thing I loved to write poetry so I guess if I wasn't a Kung Fu Master I would write poem books," Tigress said calmly. "Excuse me for a second," she said and quickly left the stage. Tigress ran into the back as she guzzled down a glass of water. "I can't do this I never should have come here," she whispered.**

** "Hey Ti, why did you leave you were doing a great job," Po said behind her. He was eating an apple as he smiled calmly at her. **

** "No Po, I wasn't I hate people staring at me and being asked all these questions is just so annoying. I don't want to do this because no one likes me I am mean and hot headed," Tigress said firmly.**

** "That is load of dumplings Ti, of course people like you how could they not. You are strong, brave, loyal, and smart. Also one of my best friends," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. Tigress began to feel calmer as she gazed into his jade eyes. He always made her feel like she could do anything and for him, she would do this interview. She wasn't going to let a bunch of questions scare her. **

** "Thanks Po, you always know how to make me feel better," Tigress said giving him a quick hug.**

** "Anytime now go knock them dead," he said. Tigress returned to the stage as I began to ask more questions.**

** "Glad to see you are back Master Tigress. This question comes from kungfupandalover13. How does it feel to be the leader of the Furious Five?" I asked gently.**

** "Well it is a huge responsibility, I take it very seriously. When we go into battle I learned all my friends' strengths so they can make the plan work. Crane is the lookout or I usually am, Viper is speed along with Mantis, Monkey is our diversion for he is a Master Trickster and Po well let's just say Po and me are the tag team," she said uncrossing her arms.**

** "That sounds impressive I am sure that you are a great leader," I tell her.**

** Tigress blushed and said," Funny you say that for Po tells me that all the time even when I mess I up".**

** "You two seem to have gotten closer since he first came to the Jade Palace," I mention trying to remain casual.**

** "Yes, I care for him a lot and he is my friend," Tigress said nervously.**

** "Well speaking of getting closer this question comes from KungFuQueen. What were you going to ask Po on the boat?" I asked.**

** "Well I was going to tell him I know what it feels like to wonder who you are and that I wasn't always hardcore. I was once a scared cub that just wanted to feel accepted and loved," Tigress said calmly. The crowd all awed at Tigress and she blushed a bit as she looked away.**

** "That is really want anyone would want in my opinion. I do respect you a lot Master Tigress and the others as well. I was very happy seeing you and Po getting along better," I tell her.**

** "Yeah me too," Tigress admitted.**

** "Now SkileneFTW wants to know what made you warm up to Po." I questioned.**

** Tigress closed her eyes as she opened them and began to speak. "It was before he defeated Tai-Lung when I heard he came back to fight him. He was scared and could have run when he did and kept running but he chose to come back and fight Tai-Lung and when he won I saw him as a warrior and Master," Tigress replied smiling.**

** "Speaking of Tai-Lung, tuckeyhunger99 wants to know what your relationship with Tai-Lung was like?" I asked.**

** "I never met Tai-Lung. The first time I actually saw him was when we fought on the bridge I just heard stories of him so I never had a relationship with him because I never met him," Tigress said casually. She was getting nervous again and was about run when she saw Po in the corner of her eyes hiding backstage but close enough only she could see him. He gave her a smile and a thumbs up and mouthed" You are doing fine Tigress". Then he quickly disappeared so Tigress could have her own moment on the show. She again felt confident and decided to stay.**

** "Okay that does make sense now let's see what other questions people want you to answer. YinYueMengxiang wants to know how do you feel when you are fighting/training." I asked.**

** "Well when I am fighting I am focused on where my teammates are and who needs the most help. Yet, I feel worried for them and quickly want to help them and I feel scared for I am afraid I will lose one of them. When I am training I feel confident as I try to become faster and stronger so I do well in battle," Tigress said firmly.**

** "Wow that sounds amazing I am sure all your training has paid off for you and the Five along with Po and Shifu are still here," I told her.**

** "Yes, and I plan on keeping them all alive," Tigress said firmly.**

** "This question comes from Smarty Cupcake, when you and Po are not training do you two hang out?" I asked.**

** "Yes, we play checkers or he will tell me some story he heard in the village. Sometimes we go down to the village to pick up ingredients for dinner and he says hi to his dad. His dad would show me pictures of Po as a kid my favorite is him sleeping on the floor with a stuffed bunny while he is sucking on his fingers," Tigress said smiling. **

** "That sounds so cute," I said smiling.**

** "Yes, he is I mean in the picture he is," Tigress said quickly.**

** "Right of course," I said agreeing with her. "Now this comes from Cookie M 2012, why did you push Po out of the way of Shen's cannon?" I asked her.**

** "No offense but what question is that? When we fought Shen I thought Po was dead that he was never coming back. I failed to protect him and then I see he is alive but as soon as I get him back that cowardly peacock tries to kill him again and I was not going to lose him this time. That is why I pushed him out of the way," Tigress exclaimed as a tear fell from her face. **

** "Easy Tigress, we all know you did your best to protect Po," I told her calmly.**

** "Yeah well I could have done better in my opinion," Tigress sniffed regaining her composure.**

** "Well this question should lighten the mood. Cookie M 2012 also wants to know out of the Five who do you get along with best?" I asked.**

** "Well I get along with all them well enough but I am closest to probably Viper and Po," Tigress answered. "Viper is my sister and Po well he at times keeps me calm and I feel accepted," she added.**

** "Last question then we have to wrap this up. DannyNeko wants to know your opinion when Po hugged you in the second movie?" I asked.**

** "I felt shocked at first because I never received hugs before but it felt nice and I liked it," Tigress admitted. **

** "Cool, I know I said last question but I do have one question of my own if you don't mind," I told her.**

** "What is your question Shadow?" she asked me.**

** "How do you feel towards Po?" I asked her and the audience was dead silent.**

** "I care for him deeply. He is my friend and I can't imagine my life now without him. He can make the bleakest situations seem like sunshine and rainbows and he makes me feel so happy and I am glad he fell into my life," Tigress said with a secret look.**

** "Well thank you for your time," I tell her. She bowed as the audience cheered as she left the stage. "Okay I will be interviewing Po's parents so send me questions," I told the audience. When Tigress left the stage she stood her back to the wall and realized something. **

** "I am in love with Po," she said and she wondered if he loved her.**

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. It is a tad longer for there were a lot of questions so hopefully everyone liked the answers to their questions. Again please review.**


	5. Interviewing Po's Parents

**Chapter 5: Interviewing Po's Parents**

** "Hello everyone I am back and my new guest or should I say guests are here with me. Put your hands together for Po's parents," I said to the pandas sitting next to me.**

** "Thank you for having us on the show," Po's father said politely.**

** "This is so exciting," Po's mom said with a smile.**

** "I am glad you both could come now let me explain. I will ask you a question from a fan and tell you who the fan is. All you have to do is answer the question the best you can. If it is too personal just say pass or I rather not answer that question," I explained calmly. They nodded and I began the interview. "Okay our first question comes from KungFuPandaFanatic for Po's father. How did you meet your wife?" I asked him. They both exchanged a loving look as that memory came to them.**

** "Well I was about maybe 13 and my wife was 12. I met her during a festival dance. She was wearing a jade green dress and her hair was up in a bun and I couldn't take my eyes off her. I went to ask her to dance but I tripped over my own two feet and she helped me up. She asked me if I was okay and I said I was then I asked her to dance. We did and soon we dated and the rest was history.**

** "Oh how romantic that is just so beautiful," I said dabbing my eyes. "Okay here is another question from KungFuPandafanatic. What did you both feel when you first held baby Po in your arms?" I asked them.**

** "Well I felt such joy for I was told I may never have children. But when I held my baby in my arms I felt so overjoyed that he was my miracle. And I would love and always protect him," Po's mom said dabbing her eyes.**

** "I felt so proud to be a father and hoped my son would turn out to be a great young man," Po's father told me.**

** "Well being the Dragon Warrior and a sweet guy must make you both very proud of him," I said. They both nodded their heads yes as the interview continued.**

** "This question comes from DannyNeko. To Po's father how did you manage to hide the other panda's from Lord Shen and his minions?" I asked. Po's dad clenched his paw when I uttered Lord Shen's name and his wife held his paw.**

** "Well dear Shadow since that yellow bellied peacock is locked up. It wasn't easy I didn't know that my people were still alive we made tunnels deep in the caves close to the woods. Only our people knew how to get through without getting killed by the traps we made. After I defeated the wolf I ran into the caves and found everyone including my wife minus my son safely in the caves. We walked down to a secret passageway until we came to a hidden valley and that became our new home. We cut ourselves from the world and if we ever ventured out for supplies we wore long cloaks and made sure no one knew that we still existed," Po's father calmly explained.**

** "That is truly a clever idea sir and I am sorry for what happened to your village and people," I tell him.**

** "Believe me Shadow that was the darkest day we ever experienced," Po's dad said frowning.**

** "Okay this should lighten the mood this question comes from newguy100. Do you plan to take Po back to the panda village now that you are back?" I asked them. Backstage Tigress had a lump in her throat when she heard that question. Would they take Po back to the panda village?**

** "Well we won't force him too but if he would like to stay with us we will be happy to show him around. Introduce him to some female pandas," Po's dad smiled giving me a wink. Tigress held back in a growl at the thought of some female pandas all over her Po.**

** "But if doesn't want to marry a panda we understand we would never take him away from someone he truly loves or from his home," Po's mom added.**

** "Of course not as long as my son is happy I am happy," Po's father told the audience. Yet Tigress was worried what if Po wanted to go to the panda village he had every reason too. But he would come back wouldn't he? That question scared her the most as she decided to go outside to meditate.**

** "That is good to know that you care deeply for Po. Speaking of Po's name this question comes from Cookie M 2012. If you didn't give up your son what would his name have been?" I asked.**

** "Well if he was a girl his name would have been Jade due to his eyes. But since he was a boy his name would have been Mingyu it means bright jade," Po's mother said proudly.**

** "Wow that does sound like a cool name indeed," I told them.**

** "But we do like Po it is cute and sweet like him," she told me.**

** "Okay moving on this question comes from VolleyballGirl09. This is for Po's mother how did it feel when you had to let Po go in the second movie?" I asked her.**

** Her face had a sad expression as she held back a tear. Her husband sensing her sadness held her paw tightly. "I felt as though my heart was breaking. That I was dying inside and when he smiled up at me. Part of me could not do what I did but I knew what would have happened if I didn't let him go. When I heard his cries I just wanted to turn around and grab him and take him with me. But again if I had done that he would never have lived to be who he was meant to be," she said wiping away a tear. I gave her a tissue as she wiped away her tears.**

** "That must have been so hard for you. I hate to ask but do you want to continue with the interview?" I asked not wanting them to feel upset.**

** "No dear I am fine please continue," she assured me with a smile.**

** "Okay this question comes from KungFuQueen. What was Po like as a baby?" I asked them.**

** "Well he was the friendliest baby always smiling at people and making laughing noises," Po's dad said with a smile. **

** "He loved his stuffed panda bear he took it everywhere he went even slept with it," his mom said smiling again. **

** "Just a sweet kid that loved to eat his favorite food well was anything edible," his father said laughing.**

** "We love him so much and I am so thankful he is alive," Po's mom said smiling a truly happy smile.**

** "I know you are and I am glad you get a chance to get to know him. Thank you for your time and now I will be interviewing Viper next so please send me questions," I told the audience. Po's parents shook my hand and left the stage and then I left to grab some food and prepare for the next part of the show.**

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. And don't forget to send me some questions.**


	6. Interviewing Viper

**Chapter 6: Interviewing Viper**

"**Alright folks please welcome my next guest Viper," I said happily. Viper bowed to the audience blushing a bit with a shy smile.**

** "I am deeply honored to be here," Viper said shyly.**

** "Well I am deeply honored you are here too," I told her. "Let me explain to you how this works. I ask a question from a fan and tell you who asked the question. Then you answer it or if it is too personal then you can say pass or I rather not answer," I explained.**

** "Okay sounds easy enough," Viper said giggling.**

** "Good our first question comes from zerOsmaster. Why don't you fight with a ribbon anymore?" I asked her.**

** "Well to answer that question I did for awhile and but I became skilled enough where I didn't need it. But sometimes I use it when I am practicing my Kung Fu Moves," Viper told me.**

** "That is pretty amazing," I told her. She blushed as I continued the interview. "This question comes from newguy100. Is it true that you don't have fangs and how did it affect your life?" I asked.**

** Viper frowned as she said," Yes it is true out of all my sisters I have no fangs. I was the eldest but I was treated as the weakling for a snake without fangs was a laughing stock. I was teased but my sisters defended me and my father who did too when the grownups talked about me. As did my mother the only thing that made me feel happy was dancing and making my father happy. But soon I found the courage to use my quickness to defeat my enemies and I didn't need fangs to fight. After my first battle my father sent me to the Jade Palace so I could become a great warrior".**

** "That is truly amazing Viper it is nice you have a close knit family," I told her.**

** "Yes, I love my family and my Kung Fu family very much," Viper said happily.**

** "Speaking of your Kung Fu family VolleyballGirl09 wants to know if Tigress treats you as a sister?" I asked.**

** "Well not at first you see I was the first new student to arrive and Tigress was very distant. She never spoke to me unless she told me dinner was ready or that we had to train. The first time she actually began to like me was when she was sent on an errand for Shifu. I went to the village to send a letter to my family. I saw Tigress being attacked by a huge rhino. We were both about nine I believe because we became the Furious Five when we were all 13. Anyways Tigress was a good fighter but she was still a beginner. Anyways the rhino had her by the throat and I rushed to her defense. I wrapped my tail around his arm and did what I did to the gorilla. He fell and was taken away. At first Tigress was humiliated for needing help but she soon grew to respect me and see me as a warrior. Soon she would talk to me and we became sisters and we both protected each other until the boys came and we became the Furious Five," Viper explained happily.**

** "Glad to see you and Tigress got along in the end," I said.**

** "Yeah Ti, can be distant but deep down she is a really caring person," Viper said smiling.**

** "Well this question comes from tuckeyhunger99. Did you like the fact that your dad was a Kung Fu Master?" I asked.**

** Viper again frowned as she said," In all honesty I did hate it sometimes. He was getting older and living up to his legacy was not easy. Especially since I had no fangs and was seen as a laughing stock. My mother was almost killed by an assassin and two of my sisters were almost kidnapped and held for ransom. At times I respected him but at times I wish he had a different line of work. But I am proud to be his daughter and to be a great warrior just like him". The audience cheered when Viper said that as I smiled at her.**

** "Well I am sure you are already a great warrior Viper," I told her.**

** "You are too kind Shadow," Viper said wiping a tear away.**

** "Cookie M 2012 wants to know who do you get along with best at the Jade Palace?" I asked.**

** "Well I get along well with just about everyone I mean I am close to all of them. So, I can't really say who I get along with best I guess Crane, Tigress, and Po. Sometimes Monkey and a few occasions Mantis," she answered softly.**

** "That is good to hear," I tell her. "Cookie also wants to know if you love Crane?" I asked her.**

** Viper's eyes went big as her face turn a deep red. "You mean love like a brother or like a um mate?" she asked nervously.**

** "I believe the second one," I tell her.**

** "Well I guess I have better tell everyone. Crane and I have been dating in secret since we were sixteen and last week he asked me to marry him and the Five along with Shifu know and we plan to marry within two months," Viper said still blushing.**

** "Well congratulations to Viper and Crane," I said clapping as the crowd went crazy.**

** "Are you two going to have to give up Kung Fu?" I asked her.**

** "You mean you believed that silly episode of Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness. No, Shadow we will not have to give up Kung Fu. Shifu was just testing Po to see if he truly loved Lu Shi I think that is what her name was. Kung Fu Masters choose not to have mates or kids but that doesn't mean they can't. Shifu wanted to make sure that Po truly loved her and if he did he would give up the thing that meant the world to him. His title as Dragon Warrior and if he did marry her because he loved her then he would still be the Dragon Warrior," Viper explained.**

** "Really does Po know this now?" I asked her.**

** "Well no you see we are not allowed to tell him we all know for we had been in situations like these but since Po is the Dragon Warrior it is more serious so we are not allowed to tell him until he truly falls in love with a person. It is sad but we want to make sure Po really loves this person and that they really love him. So, please don't tell him I hate lying to him but we made a promise to Shifu," Viper begged.**

** "Have no fear Viper the secret is safe with us," I promised her. Viper let a sigh of relief as the interview continued.**

** "Okay last question kungfupandalover13 wants to know if you weren't Viper who would you like to be?" I asked her.**

** "Well I do enjoy being Viper but if I could choose to be someone else I would want to be a professional ribbon dancer and dance for the poor and rich. I would like my name to be something pretty like Violet or maybe Emerald I don't know but that is who I would want to be," she told me.**

** "Well thank Viper for your time and hope I get an invite to the wedding," I tell her. Viper promised me an invite as she bowed and left the stage. "Okay folks next up I will be interviewing Lord Shen so send me questions," I tell my audience. Then we went to another commercial as I prepared to deal with Lord Shen.**

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	7. Interviewing Shen

**Chapter 7: Interviewing Shen**

** "Hey folks welcome back it is your old friend Shadow and please welcome my guest Lord Shen," I said happily. Lord Shen was chained up and being watched by two rhino guards. **

** "This is an outrage I am a prince I should not be chained like a wild animal!" Shen yelled struggling against his bonds.**

** "I am sorry Lord Shen but it is a safety protocol you did threaten to kill Po on sight. I can't have my guest kill another guest," I explained. **

** "That blasted panda always causing me grief all I wanted was to rule China was that so much to ask for?" he asked me or maybe it was himself I couldn't tell.**

** "If you promise to behave I will allow the chains to be off," I told him wanting him to be comfortable like the other guests.**

** "I do not make deals with commoners," Shen hissed. **

** "Very well enjoy the chains," I told him and then his facial expression changed for the chains were digging into his flesh.**

** "Very well um Shadow was it I will as you kindly said behave myself. Just get these chains off me," Shen said trying to be nice but he gritted his teeth. **

** "Okay," I said and nodded to the guards. They looked at me like I lost my mind but my show my rules. So they unchained him and the white peacock stretched his aching muscles. "Feel better?" I asked him.**

** "Yes, um th-thank y-you," he stammered out. Apparently he never said thank you to anyone before. **

** "You are quite welcome," I said smiling. Shen smiled back not that creepy smile but a warm smile. "Okay Lord Shen this is how the show works," I began.**

** "I already know dear Shadow I have been watching the show. Now you get to interview a true prince," he said puffing out his chest.**

** "Well I guess I do. To be honest I like villains as much as heroes. I think villains are a tad misunderstood and some could have been great heroes if they made the right choices," I told him.**

** "Yes well dear Shadow let's see what my fans want to ask me" Shen said rubbing his wings together.**

** "This question comes from Cookie M 2012. Was there any other reason you wanted to rule China? Maybe for someone special to you?" I asked.**

** "That is an absurd question I wanted to rule China solely to prove that I was superior to all rulers. Why would I do that for any other reason?" Shen asked in a confused tone.**

** "Well Shen people do strange things for love," I told him.**

** "Love is weakness," Shen grumbled.**

** "So, you never fell in love before?" I asked him.**

** "Once when I was sixteen I met a female peacock with deep blue feathers and purple eyes. Her name was Lavender or Lav, is what I called her. We courted for a year and then I wanted her to be my future wife. She said she didn't love me for she had fallen for another male peacock and I never heard from her again. That was when I mourned my broken heart by doing fireworks and one day one shot out and made a huge hole in my room. And that was when I went to work on my weapon to rule all over China and never feel stupid or worthless again," Shen said fighting back a tear. But his eyes saw me crying and he asked", Why are you crying Shadow?"**

** "Sorry it is so sad you had your heart broken by this girl and it made you want to destroy. I wish you chose a different path," I told him blowing my nose. "Well you answered Shen's General question if you had any love interests," I told him regaining my composure.**

** "You mean you feel sorry for me?" Shen asked glaring at me.**

** "No I feel empathy for I have been hurt before too but I didn't choose to destroy or rule anything," I told him.**

** "Who would hurt you I mean for a human you seem what was the word cute I think?" Shen asked getting interested. He never knew there was someone who had as much pain as him at being rejected.**

** "This isn't about me Lord Shen I am here to interview you," I reminded him.**

** "Please tell me," he said gently.**

** "Okay well I was in a place called high school and I dated my best friend who I didn't know it at the time was a user. He never did anything I usually did most of the work in our relationship. Never kissed me or walked me to class or did anything romantic. Then one day he asked if we could break up so he could date another girl and I said yes for I wasn't happy in our relationship," I told him.**

** "I shall have his head cut off what is his name?" Shen asked jumping to his feet.**

** "Easy Shen it happened a long time ago I am over it. Please sit back down," I told him.**

** "Very well dear Shadow," he said and sat back down.**

** "This question comes from YinYueMengxaing. What would be the first thing you do if you ruled China?" I asked him.**

** "Easy celebrate and have all people pay tribute to me and if they refuse I kill them with my weapon," Shen said smiling.**

** "That sounds nice," I tell him smiling.**

** "But you wouldn't have to pay me tribute dear Shadow just visit me in my castle twice a week and interview me?" Shen said winking at me.**

** "Okay moving on, this question comes from Shen's General. Do you think you could beat Tia-Lung without cannons?" I asked him.**

** "Of course I could defeat that hairball. I would turn him into cat food he wouldn't even know what hit him," Shen said pounding his fist into the chair.**

** "I don't know he seems pretty strong but maybe you could beat him," I said.**

** "Never doubt me dear Shadow I could easily beat him. You don't think he is tougher than me do you?" he asked looking hurt but maybe a bit jealous.**

** "No, Shen you are a great villain I just don't like to take sides is all," I tell him.**

** "I like you Shadow you are honest and even though you know what I did you still tell me the truth," Shen said smiling.**

** "Well I figured if I am going to die I will die so I just accept it but it would scare me if I was going to die," I said.**

** "Yes, death is the ultimate test of fear," Shen agreed.**

** "This comes from tuckeyhunger99. What did you do when your parents sent you away?" I asked him.**

** "Easy I planned my revenge I went to another isolated valley where I hired my wolf men and made my factory and planned my revenge," Shen said rubbing his wings.**

** "Sounds like you had a lot of time on your hands," I said.**

** "Maybe if you were with me the time would have flown by," Shen said smiling at me again.**

** "Uh I don't think I was born yet um Shen but anyways let's move on," I told him. I couldn't believe it but was Shen flirting with me. No, he is just acting like a big shot come on Shadow focus, I told myself.**

** "This comes from Smile or else do you think in comparison to Tai-Lung. You are taken seriously for he is a snow leopard and you are a peacock?" I asked.**

** "Again with that fur ball, Yes, I am taken more seriously for I am a million no a trillion times more deadly than that stupid kitty cat. At least I wasn't beaten so easily by that panda if it wasn't for that meddling Soothsayer I would have won the battle and be ruler of China by now!" Shen exclaimed getting to his feet again and causing the rhino guards to grab him.**

** "Easy Shen just calm down and please have a seat," I tell him. Shen calmed down and did as I asked. "Shen's General also wants to know if you cared for the Soothsayer, I mean you didn't have to let her go but you did anyways?" I asked.**

** "I let her go because she was no longer of use to me. Had I known she would have found the panda and saved him. I never would have freed her but killed her," Shen told me coldly.**

** "Well that answers that question. Okay last one this comes from newguy100. Shen do you have anything else evil to plan or are you good now?" I asked him.**

** "Oh trust me dear Shadow once I escape from prison I plan on murdering that panda, destroy all who get in my way and rule all of China as supreme ruler!" Shen yelled with glee.**

** "Sounds like a good plan I guess. Well thank you for your time Lord Shen and it was interesting having you on the show," I tell him. He jumped off his seat and kissed my hand.**

** "Believe me dear Shadow the pleasure was all mine and I do hope to see you again very soon," he tells me as he gives me a sly grin. Then he is rechained and dragged away by the rhino guards. The audience looks at me with dead silence and questionable looks. **

** "Okay then I will be interviewing Monkey next so send me questions," I tell them and we go to another break as I hide in my dressing room to prepare for Monkey's interview.**

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	8. Interviewing Monkey

**Chapter 8: Interviewing Monkey**

** "Hey folks we are back and let's give a big hand to Monkey," I said happily. He gave the audience a sly smile as he did a leap in the air and did a handstand. The crowd went crazy as he leaped back in his seat. "I see you are a great acrobat," I tell him.**

** "Just trying to have fun Shadow," he said smiling at me.**

** "Good I like it when my guests have fun. Now Master Monkey," I tell him.**

** "Please call me Monkey no need to be formal Shadow," he said propping his feet up and smiling at me.**

** "Very well um Monkey it is a true honor to have you on the show. Let me explain how it works. I ask you a question from a fan and you answer it. Unless it is too personal then you just say pass or I rather not answer that question okay," I ask him.**

** "Got it ask away," Monkey said still smiling.**

** "Okay our first question comes from KungFuQueen. Have you ever pulled pranks on Po?" I asked. Monkey burst up with laughter as he almost fell out of his chair.**

** "All the time we have prank wars once a week. One time one prank got out of hand. I did an old favorite prank of mine. I placed a bucket of water on the sill of Po's door and tied the other end with a string. Once Po opened the door he would be soaked with water. Unfortunately Po did not open the door," Monkey said nervously.**

** "Who did open the door?" I asked him.**

** "Um Tigress and man she did get soaked her fur was wet for hours. You see she and Po were playing checkers and I didn't know that. She saw me let out an inhuman roar and Po told me to run for it while he held her so I could have a five second head start. Once she broke free she chased me all around the Palace and through the village like eight times I was tired I could barely move for a week. That was the last time we had a prank war unless it was April Fool's Day then all bets were off," Monkey said chuckling at the memory.**

** "Wow did Tigress ever forgive you?" I asked.**

** "Yeah once Po told her it was an accident she cooled off but said if I ever do that again then she will tar me and put me on the roof on a hot day so when I broke free all my fur would be gone," Monkey said nervously.**

** "Did she threaten Po?" I asked.**

** "Um come to think of it no she didn't threaten him I guess she was giving him some slack since whenever he makes her mad she usually beats him up," Monkey said.**

** "Okay well that was an interesting story. Our next question comes from pandamaster97720. What makes your almond cookies so good?" I asked.**

** "Easy they have almonds in them and they are sweet and crunchy at the same time moist and yummy. Who couldn't resist an almond cookie?" Monkey asked. "Here try on," he said handing me a cookie. I ate it and Monkey described it just right.**

** "Mmm, this is good," I said happily.**

** "Told you," Monkey said.**

** "This question comes from Blades of Justice. Are you the teams weapon expert and if so what is your favorite weapon?" I asked.**

** "Well to be perfectly honest I wouldn't call myself an expert. But I do know a bit about weapons. My favorite may not be described as a weapon but it is the smoke bomb. Small and easy to carry plus make a great way to escape your enemies," he told me.**

** "That is fascinating never thought those tiny things could be so handy," I admitted.**

** "Most people don't," Monkey said.**

** "Tuckeyhunger99 wants to know if you ever broken anything at the Jade Palace and blame it on Po?" I asked.**

** "Yes, I have broken things but I would never blame it on Po. In fact Po almost took a punishment for me," Monkey began.**

** "What do you mean?" I asked.**

** "Well this happened a while ago. I was doing pranks and Master Shifu said if I did one more thing wrong I could not go to the Full Moon Festival. I was so nervous for I really wanted to go that I tripped over a jade vase and it shattered. Po heard the noise and came to investigate and I told him what happened. Master Shifu came in and saw the shattered vase and saw me. Before he could utter a word Po bowed to him and said he broke the vase. That he was rushing to get ready for the festival and he tripped and slid and knocked the vase over. Shifu was angry and he made Po stay in his room and he was not allowed to go to the Full Moon Festival. I couldn't believe he would do that for me. So, I confessed saying it was my fault and Po was trying to cover up for me. I told him the full story and Shifu was touched by Po's loyalty so we both got to go to the Festival. But as punishment we had to clean the stairs of the Jade Palace," Monkey said.**

** "I bet you learned your lesson huh?" I asked chuckling.**

** "More than you know," Monkey answered.**

** "Remember when I interviewed Viper?" I asked him.**

** "Yeah I saw parts of it," he said.**

** "Well Cookie M 2012 wants to know if you find it awkward that Viper is going to marry Crane." I asked.**

** "Not really I always knew Crane loved Viper and vice versa. I mean anyone with eyes could tell those two love each other. I am excited for the wedding," Monkey said happily.**

** "Yes it is so good to see two people who are in love be together forever. Speaking of love, pandamaster97720 wants to know if you ever fell in love." I asked.**

** "Hmm well not really I am a fun guy but most girls don't take me seriously. It is my own fault though always pulling pranks and making jokes who would take me seriously?" Monkey asked.**

** "Well I would I mean you are sweet, charming, friendly, and tons of fun. Someday you will find a girl who will see that," I tell him with a smile.**

** "Gee thanks Shadow you are too kind," Monkey said blushing. **

** "Last question from Cookie M 2012, Do you know who Po has a crush on?" I asked him.**

** Monkey's eyes widened as he had a nervous look on his face. "Pass," he said quickly. "I know who Po has a crush on but he would never speak to me again if I revealed who he liked," Monkey said quickly.**

** "It is okay Monkey you don't have to answer. Thank you for your time," I told him. Monkey bowed and left the stage still smiling. "Alright next I will be interviewing Mantis next so please send me question," I told the audience. Then we went to another commercial break as I went to my dressing room. Meanwhile Tigress was wondering who Po had a crush on.**

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	9. Interviewing Mantis

**Chapter Nine: Interviewing Mantis**

** "Hey folks your old friend Shadow has returned and please welcome my next guest, Master Mantis," I said cheerfully.**

** "Hello everyone," Mantis said calmly.**

** "I am glad you decided to come now let me explain how this will work. I will draw a question from a fan and tell you who the fan is. All you do is answer the question the best you can. Unless it is too personal then you can just say pass or I rather not answer that question," I tell him.**

** "Okay seems easy enough," Mantis said calmly.**

** "Alright let's begin," I said to him and the audience. I placed my hand in my hat and pulled out a question. "Our first question comes from um Guest, they asked do you think you will ever fall in love?" I asked him.**

** "Well of course I think I will fall in love. I am in a relationship with a beautiful butterfly her name is Jiao means beautiful and lovable," Mantis said in a dreamy tone. The crowd all awed Mantis as I smiled at him.**

** "She must be a very nice lady," I tell him.**

** "Oh she is," he told me. I drew another question from my hat and began to read it.**

** "This comes from Simba593, have you ever used your size to spy on people and if so what was the most interesting thing you have witnessed?" I asked him.**

** "Well I normally spy when are in battle and the most interesting thing I have witnessed was one croc bandit sleeping with a stuffed bunny rabbit," Mantis said giggling.**

** "Have you ever spied on one of the Five?" I asked.**

** "Well once you see Po was upset but refused to talk to anyone. Tigress asked me to spy on him and find out what happened to make him so sad and so I did," Mantis answered.**

** "What was wrong with him?" I asked.**

** "Oh um he liked this girl but didn't think she would like him back," Mantis said. The crowd all made sad noises when Mantis said that.**

** "Did you tell Tigress that?" I asked.**

** "Well yes and no I told her Po was dealing with something but that he would be fine. Out of respect for his privacy she didn't ask me to go into greater detail," Mantis replied.**

** "I see that is interesting," I said. "Blades of Justice wants to know what is your role in the group?" I asked.**

** "Depends on the situation sometimes I am the eyes and ears where I sneak into our enemies' campsite and find out their plan. Sometimes I am the muscles for I am fast and strong. I am the lookout and sometimes I help Monkey with distractions," he answered.**

** "Wow seems you can do anything," I said in an impressed voice.**

** "Not anything Shadow, I can't sing, cook, whistle, and other things," Mantis said to me.**

** "TheHero 314, wants to know what is your relationship status with the others?" I ask.**

** "Well to Po, I am his buddy as I am to Monkey. At times I am like the older brother but we switch that sometimes. One day Po is the big brother and some days Monkey is the little brother just depends. With Viper I am always the big brother trying to keep her safe and happy. She is such a sweetie but man can she fight. As for Tigress, I am always her little brother I tell her what is what whether she wants to hear it or not and I tease her whenever I can," Mantis said with a smile.**

** "Sounds like good roles to have," I tell him.**

** "Cookie M 2012 wants to know if you know who Po has a crush on?" I asked.**

** Mantis went deep red and jumped off the stage. "I have to go thanks for having me on the show," he said quickly. Everyone was in shock when the little green bug ran off the stage.**

** "Um okay folks let's hear it for Mantis," I said nervously. "I will be interviewing oh wow the Soothsayer next so send me questions," I told the audience. We were about to go to break but just then a gorilla man came out and whispered something in my ear and handed me a letter. "Ah hold that thought folks we have a special request. Please welcome back Master Tigress," I said with a smile. Within a few minutes Master Tigress was on stage with a confused look.**

** "Hello Shadow mind me asking why I am back here so soon?" she asked me as she sat down.**

** "It seems a fan of yours wanted to tell you something mind listening to what they have to say? I asked her.**

** Shrugging her shoulders she said," I guess it couldn't hurt". I opened the letter and began to read.**

** "This comes from Solarsystemex, Master Tigress you are my favorite! You're one of the greatest Kung Fu Masters in all of history! You're so strong, nice, caring, beautiful, and a great fan to have! I'd ****LOVE**** to have you as a friend! Maybe you can teach me Kung Fu? I love you Tigress you rock!" I said to Tigress. I placed the note down and saw Tigress's reaction.**

** "Wow seems I do have a lot of fans. Well solar if you are listening I am deeply honored you think so highly of me. Though I don't believe I am the greatest Kung Fu Master in all of history. But I thank you for thinking that. And if you want to learn Kung Fu I can teach you some moves so if you are ever in the Valley of Peace then come by the Jade Palace," Tigress said smiling.**

** "Okay thank you Tigress," I said as the crowd clapped for her. Tigress stood up and bowed again as she left the stage. "Okay remember folks the Soothsayer is next so send me questions," I said smiling and then we went to another commercial break.**

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	10. Interviewing the Soothsayer

**Chapter 10: Interviewing the Soothsayer**

** "Greetings everyone it is Shadow and please welcome my next guest the Soothsayer," I said motioning to the elderly goat woman sitting next to me.**

** "Hello everyone," the Soothsayer said calmly.**

** "It is an honor to have you here my friend. Let me explain to you how the show works," I said.**

** "With all due respect Shadow I already know so please ask the questions," Soothsayer told me.**

** "Very well mam let's begin. Blades of Justice wants to know how long were you held captive by Shen." I asked her.**

** "Not long at least a few months maybe even a few weeks but it was not a long time," she replied.**

** "Makes sense now Shen's General wants to know hypothetically do you think Shen would have done what he did to the pandas if you never told his parents the prophecy." I asked her.**

** Closing her eyes she smoked her pipe for a few minutes before answering. Finally her eyes were open and she said," That is what I always wondered myself. In all honesty I cannot say for Shen was bent on destruction and whether or not I revealed the prophecy he would have killed the pandas for another reason. They were the closest village to Gongmen City so he would have slaughtered them all to prove he was serious about ruling China and would crush anyone who got in his way," the Soothsayer replied sadly. "If only I had foreseen Shen attacking the village I would have tried to stop him but that is the curse of my gift I do not always get to see what I want to see," she added as a tear rolled down her face.**

** I placed a hand on her shoulder and said," You did save Po from dying so he completed the prophecy".**

** "Yes, I just wish I could have done more," she told me.**

** "No one blames you and remember some pandas are still alive," I told her.**

** "That and Po being alive is the only thing that makes my guilt go away," she said.**

** "Well Volleyballgirl09 wants to know why you saved Po from the river is that why? So, he could fulfill his prophecy?" I asked.**

** "That and it was an act of redemption for me. I thought by saving him and helping him discover his past could redeem me for my failure to save the other pandas", she said smoking her pipe.**

** "Okay, pandamaster97720 asked how did you know that Po would wash ashore near his village and how did you get him out of the water?" I asked.**

** "I saw a vision of him being there and I pulled him out of the river and carried him. I am old not weak," she said sternly.**

** "KungFuPandaFanatic wants to know how you are able to see the future." I asked her.**

** "That is hard to explain you see I was born with the gift of sight. Not sure how or why but I could see into the future. It all started when I was about ten I lived in the Palace at Gongmen City with Shen's grandfather. All the peacocks were kind to me even at one time Shen," Soothsayer told me. **

** "Tuckeyhunger99 wants to know what Shen was like as a child." I asked her.**

** "I only met him a few times when his father or grandfather asked me for my advice. He was a very quiet boy and would bring me a white lily every time he saw me. So, sweet and loving to his parents but the peacock I saw return to the city was not the same peacock I watched growing up," Soothsayer said shedding tears.**

** "Easy mam maybe we should wrap this up I said seeing her in tears," I told her.**

** "No I am fine I just had to get it out. Please continue with the interview," Soothsayer said regaining her composure.**

** "Okay, let's continue then," I told her. I picked up another question and began to read. "Cookie M 2012 wants to know if you can see Po's future at the Jade Palace." I asked. **

** "I am afraid I can have visions automatically but I can see a happy life for him," Soothsayer said now smiling at the audience. "Even love in his future I do see him marrying the one he loves who loves him and they will be together forever but I do not see who it is. But it is someone he has known for a long time," the Soothsayer added.**

** "Wow sounds like Po will have a happy life," I told the crowd as they cheered for the Soothsayer.**

** "Now TheHero 314 wants to know what you thought of Shen when he wanted to rule all of China." I asked her.**

** "I was mortified and hoped he would come to his senses and go onto the path of light. But he remains on the path of darkness and I fear he will never get off that path," she told me.**

** "Is there anything that can save him?" I asked.**

** "That my dear Shadow is only answered by Shen himself for he has to want to change and he still allows his anger to control him," Soothsayer said.**

** "That is so sad," I said frowning. **

** "Yes, it is I am sorry dear Shadow but I have grown tired I need to rest. Thank you for interviewing me," Soothsayer said as she got up. She bowed to the audience and shook my hand then walked off the stage. **

** "Thank you for coming and next I will be interviewing Tai-Lung so please send me questions," I said to the audience. Then we went to a commercial break and I went to my dressing room. "Poor Shen I hope he does find a way to redeem himself," I said quietly. Unbeknown to me Lord Shen was being escorted to another room and he heard me.**

** "Dear Shadow maybe you can be my redemption," he said sadly.**

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	11. Interveiwing Tai-Lung

**Chapter 11: Interviewing Tai-Lung**

**"Greetings folks I am back and please welcome my next guest Tai-Lung," I said motioning to the snow leopard next to me. Tai-Lung stood up straight as he smiled at the audience.**

** "Hello everyone and thank Ms. Shadow for having me on the show," he said politely.**

** "No problem Tai-Lung thank you for coming. Now I know I have explained how the show works to my other guests. But do you want me to explain it to you?" I asked him.**

** "Uh no thank you Ms. Shadow I do believe it got the hang of it," he said calmly.**

** "Okay our first question comes from TheHero 314, why did you try so hard to obtain the Dragon Scroll?" I asked.**

** "Well at first I wanted to make my fa-I mean my master Shifu proud. But along the way I noticed how strong I was getting and the power went to my head," he said.**

** "Okay I can see how that could happen," I replied.**

** "Fallen Angel wants to know if you see Master Tigress as a sister?" I asked.**

** "Well not at first but now I do," he said.**

** "That is good to hear. What about your relationship with the Po and the others?" I asked.**

** It wasn't easy I had to prove I changed that is what the Wuxi Finger Hold did it transported me to another village and it removed all the evil from my heart," tai-Lung explained.**

** "Hey I wrote a story like that," I told him smiling.**

** "Yes, I know I read it and you are close dear Shadow but the name of my wife isn't Angel and I was never attacked by a gorilla named Hiro," Tai-Lung told me.**

** "Oh really well could you clear up the story?" I asked.**

** "Well I did get married to another snow leopard named Song. You see after I was defeated by Po I realized the error of my ways and traveled back to the Valley of Peace. I begged for Po and the others forgiveness and asked for one more chance. Only Po agreed to it and he helped me show people I have changed. And then Song came and Po introduced us and within a years' time we were married. And we are expecting our first child I do believe if it is a girl I will name her Miracle if you don't mind," Tai-Lung asked.**

** "No I don't mind," I told him. "KungFuPandaFanatic wants to know if Shifu was a great father to you?" I asked.**

** "Of course he was the best I loved him dearly and now I can have a chance at redemption," Tai-Lung said.**

** "So, where were you in the second movie if you were good again?" I asked.**

** "I was with Song in a Valley far from the Valley of Peace. By the time I heard of the attack Po had already defeated that peacock," Tai-Lung explained.**

** "KungFuPandaFanatic also wants to know if you ever wondered who your true parents were?" I asked.**

** "Of course I wondered who they were and why they abandoned me but as far as I am concerned Shifu is my father. Tigress is my sister and the rest of the Five are my family," he said shedding a tear.**

** "How did you redeem yourself for the Five and Shifu?" I asked.**

** "I saved Po," he answered.**

** "Mind telling us the story?" I asked.**

** "Not much to say he was being attacked by I think it was some jaguars or another big cat. At that time I was heading to the Palace to ask Po's help in wooing Song and then I saw him being attacked. I leaped to his defense and the Five saw me help Po and soon like Po they began to want to give me a chance. It is still hard for some villagers don't take too kindly to me but most are seeing me as a hero again. If it wasn't for Po's dad being so kind to me none of the villagers would have given me a chance," he added.**

** "Seems you have jumped through hoops to redeem yourself," I told him.**

** "Please what I have done in my past this is the least I can do. That is why I came on this show to prove to people I have changed and maybe I can be the person my father wanted me to be," Tai-Lung shedding a tear.**

** "That is so beautiful," I said shedding a tear of my own. "Tuckeyhunger99 wants to know have you finally got your temper down?" I asked.**

** "Well it is a lot better I have been going to anger management classes twice a week and my teacher says I am getting better," he said proudly.**

** "That is excellent to hear," I told him smiling.**

** "Thanks Ms. Shadow," he told me smiling.**

** "Anytime," I told him. "Okay our next question comes from Cookie M 2012, what do you see yourself doing in the next few years? " I questioned.**

** "I plan on being a good husband to Song and a good father to our child. Help my Kung Fu Family protect the Valley of Peace and live an honest life," he said.**

** "Sounds like a good idea," I told him.**

** "Okay I know you said before that you and Po are on good terms. But KungFuQueen wants to know if you two are friends?" I asked him.**

** "At first we were allies, then we were friends, and now Po calls me brother and I call him brother," Tai-Lung explained.**

** "Awesome to hear, now kungfupandalover13 wants to know if it was hard to learn that nerve trick?" I asked.**

** "Not really I mean I didn't get it right off the bat it took me about a month to perfect it," Tai-Lung told me.**

** "KungFuQueen has another question to ask you. Have you ever fallen in love?" I asked him.**

** "Sorry no when I was a kid I was focused on Kung Fu I never had time for love. Maybe that is what corrupted me all well I am good now. But I do love my wife and our unborn baby," Tai-Lung said proudly.**

** "Good to see you have redeemed yourself. Okay that is all the time we have. Thank you Tai-Lung for your time," I told him.**

** "Thank you Ms. Shadow," Tai-Lung said bowing to me and the crowd. Then walked off the stage and I picked out my next guest to interview.**

** "I will be interviewing Master Crane next so please send me questions," I told them. Then we went to another commercial break.**

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	12. Interviewing Crane

**Chapter 12: Interviewing Crane**

** "Hello everyone it is me ShadowteenGirl or has my friends call me Shadow. Please welcome my next guest Master Crane," I said happily. The crowd cheered as Crane smiled shyly at them.**

** "Hello everyone thanks for having me on the show Shadow," Crane said politely.**

** "Thanks for coming now do you want me to explain the rules of the show?" I asked him.**

** "Please do," Crane answered.**

** "Okay I ask a question from a fan and I tell you who the fan is and what the question is. All you do is answer the question unless it is too personal and you can just say pass or I rather not answer the question," I explained.**

** "Okay I am ready," Crane said with a smile.**

** "Good our first question comes from TheHero 314 did Mei Ling have to convince you to try out for the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy or did you want to try once she suggested it?" I asked.**

** "A little of both I always wanted to try out but was too afraid. But once she suggested I try out I did," Crane said.**

** "Sounds like you made a good choice by trying out," I said smiling.**

** "Yes I am happy I tried out," Crane said.**

** "Okay our next question comes from Blazehunter64 what was your most embarrassing moment ever?" I asked him.**

** "Oh that is a toughie I had many embarrassing moments. I would have to say my most embarrassing one is when my mom came to visit and thought Tigress was a male. I was beyond embarrassed and when I apologized to Tigress a million times. I know she is a tomboy but that is why we all love her for it," Crane said.**

** "Well at least she knows you accept her for who she is," I said gently.**

** "Of course at the Jade Palace we try to accept everyone for who they are because we are all different but we are all unique," Crane said proudly.**

** "Good to hear that and that is very true. More people need to realize that," I said in agreement. Cupcakes of love wants to know how long you been in love with Master Viper?" I asked.**

** "How long oh that is hard to say. In all honesty from the second I laid eyes on her when I came to the Jade Palace. She was so kind and sweet to me. If I ever had any troubles or problems I always went to her and when Tigress teased me for my skinny legs Viper was the only one to challenge her to apologize. That was before we met Po and Viper was the only one beside Master Shifu and Oogway that Tigress truly respected. So, out of respect she apologized and soon I earned her respect," Crane said proudly.**

** "How did you do that?" I asked.**

** "I saved her," Crane said. **

** "Really how did you do that?" I asked him.**

** "She was about eleven I think and training on the roof. One of her kicks went wrong and she fell from the roof and I was meditating and saw her fall. I quickly flew and grabbed her by my skinny legs and she thanked me and never teased me about my skinny legs again," Crane said.**

** "Seems you have to either save China or save Tigress to earn her respect," I said.**

** "I'll admit Tigress is hard to get along with but once you earn her respect she will always have your back. So, in the long run it is worth it," Crane said.**

** "Shen's General wants to know if you and Mei Ling ever had a thing for each other." I asked.**

** "Well I did have a tiny crush on her but she just saw me as a good friend and once I met Viper I knew what love was," Crane said with a dreamy look in his eyes.**

** "Tuckeyhunger99 wants to know if your mom was always overprotective." I asked.**

** "Yeah she was even when I was little it was worse. She always wanted to fly with me to school and the kids teased me. Coming to my school because I forgot my lunch even though I never did or brought me cake on my birthday and insisted she sing me happy birthday in front of the entire school. Now that was an embarrassing moment but deep down she loves me and I love her," Crane said with a blush.**

** "It is good to have a mom who cares," I told him. "Kungfupandalover13 wants to know if you really made that noise before in Kung Fu Panda 2." I asked.**

** "Yes I did but just that one time at least to my knowledge Po and the guys liked to tease me so I can't say," Crane said shrugging his shoulders.**

** "So, are you excited about your wedding to Viper?" I asked.**

** "Oh yes I have been dreaming about it since I met her," Crane said smiling happily. The crowd all awed when he said that.**

** "Where do you plan on going for the honeymoon?" I asked slyly.**

** "Uh down to a hotel by the lake it is called Two Suns Hotel. We are going because it has a lake Viper loves the lake," he told me.**

** "I have been told you are a great painter. Do you paint professionally or just for fun?" I asked him.**

** "Usually just for fun but sometimes I take my work to art exhibits and make a bundle. That was how I could afford the wedding Viper wanted and the hotel," he told me.**

** "How did Viper's dad feel about you marrying his daughter?" I asked.**

** "Well at first he wasn't too happy but after seeing how much we both loved each other he gave us his blessing," Crane said.**

** "Good to see he can tell you two are meant for each other," I said.**

** "I truly am a lucky bird," Crane said with the biggest smile I have ever seen.**

** "Can't wait to see the wedding day. Well that is all the time we have thank you Master Crane for coming," I told him.**

** "Thanks for having me," Crane said with a bow. The crowd cheered as he left the stage.**

** "Alright folks I will be interviewing Master Shifu next so send me questions," I told them. Then we went to another commercial brake.**

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	13. Interviewing Master Shifu

**Chapter 13: Interviewing Master Shifu**

** "And we are back ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my next guest Master Shifu," I said happily. Shifu bowed to the audience as a small smile was on his face.**

** "Greetings everyone and I deeply honored to be on your show Ms. Shadow," Shifu said politely.**

** "No problem at all Master Shifu. It has been a true honor interviewing everyone. Now let's get to business I will draw a question from a fan and ask you the question. All you have to do is answer it truthfully unless it is too personal than all you have to do is say pass or I rather not answer the question," I explained.**

** "I understand," Shifu said calmly.**

** "Okay let's begin," I said. I placed my hand in a hat and moved it around till I picked up a slip of paper. "Okay this question comes from katara-zuko1714, Why didn't you treat Tigress like a daughter?" I asked. My face went a bit nervous as I looked at Shifu's reaction. His eyes went a big bigger and his ears drooped. **

** "To answer that question I was scared. When I raised Tai-lung I encouraged him gave him all my love and attention. Then when Master Oogway denied him the title and how Tai-Lung reacted I was heartbroken. How could you take down your own son? I went into a horrible depression where I became bitter and cold. Then I met Tigress, a little girl who was seen as a monster for her strength and claws. I taught her how to control her strength and I grew fond of her. Then when I adopted her I tried to only be her master for I was afraid if I showed her any kind of favoritism then she too might be corrupted like Tai-Lung. Now I see I was wrong not to show her love but I did do things with her like checkers she loves checkers. But if I had known now what I know then I would have shown her even more love," Shifu said shedding a tear. I offered him a tissue and he wiped his tears away.**

** "But you have Tai-Lung back and Tigress is happy and she does love you," I told him.**

** "I know I just hope she knows that I love her too," Shifu said. Backstage Tigress had got done meditating and felt better then she saw Shifu being interviewed and heard what he said. **

** "I know you love me father," Tigress said shedding a tear of her own.**

** "Tuckeyhunger99 wants to know what happened to your mom?" I asked him.**

** "She died when I was born and my father raised me for awhile till we came to the Valley of Peace and he left me on the Jade Palace steps," Shifu said.**

** "Tuckeyhunger99 also wants to know if you still talk to your dad?" I asked.**

** "Now as much but ever since Po came along and helped fill the rift between us yeah we talk more now," Shifu said smiling.**

** "Speaking of Po, Blazehunter64 wants to know how would you feel if Po ever admitted he was in love with Tigress?" I asked.**

** Shifu stiffened up and then said," Po is a good man and I know that if he ever did love my daughter and if she loved him I would give them my blessing. I never tell Po this but when it comes to Tigress I secretly hope she would choose him as her mate for Po may be clumsy and childish but he has a pure heart and will protect Tigress from any form of danger. That is what I would say if he admitted to loving Tigress".**

** "Wow seems you think highly of Po," I said.**

** "Just don't tell him that or I will never live down all the teasing," Shifu said chuckling.**

** "Kungfupandafanatic wants to know if you see the other members of the Five as your family?" I asked him.**

** "Not at once I just saw them as my students but then Po came along and when he called us all his family I began to see them as my family too," Shifu said smiling.**

** "Seems Po changed a lot of things at the Palace," I said.**

** "Yeah that panda is the best thing that ever happened to us he made us all happy again," Shifu admitted.**

** "When I interviewed Viper she said that Po could still be the Dragon Warrior even if he was married is that true?" I asked him.**

** "Yes, to a Kung Fu Master that is the ultimate test and if Po truly falls in love and if the person he chooses truly loves him then he can still be the Dragon Warrior," Shifu said firmly.**

** "Very sly trick my dear Master Shifu," I tell him.**

** "It comes with age my dear," he told me.**

** "Kungfupandafanatic also wants to know if you ever thought about getting married or having kids?" I asked.**

** "Well I never really had time for the ladies. Once I became a master I adopted Tai-Lung then he turned on me and years later I adopted Tigress. So, I guess it would be nice to have a wife but I already have a family so I am content," Shifu said with a smile.**

** "As long as you are happy that is all that matters," I said.**

** "Last question from Kungfupandafanatic, do you believe love makes a warrior strong?" I asked.**

** "Once I didn't believe that but now I do. I see how Po fights for the people he loves and how my family defend the people and their home. So, yes love does make a warrior strong," Shifu said.**

** "Truly inspirational Master Shifu, well that is all the time we have. Thank you for your time," I tell him. He gets up and bows to me and the audience then leaves the stage. "Okay you all guessed it my last guest I will be interviewing is Po, so please send me questions," I said. We went to another break and backstage Shifu was greeted by Tigress.**

** "Yes, Tigress what did you need?" he asked her. Tigress knelt down and hugged the small red gray panda. **

** "I love you too father," she said shedding tears. A smile came to his face as he hugged her back.**

** "I love you too my daughter, my baby girl," he said shedding tears. Po was getting ready for his interview unaware of what Shifu said during his interview and still clueless that if he marries his true love he could still be the Dragon Warrior. He walked through the stage and saw Tigress hugging Shifu and Shifu hugging her back. A smile and a tear fell from his face as he quietly left so he wouldn't disturb the moment. **

** "Awesome," was all he said as he left a father and his daughter alone to have their moment.**

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Po is next so send me questions please.**


	14. Interviewing Po

**Chapter 14: Interviewing Po**

** "Alright folks my last guest for the evening please welcome Po," I said as Po walked onto the stage. The crowd whistled and cheered as he sat down. **

** "Wow this is beyond awesome no one's ever interviewed me before," he said grinning.**

** "Well I am a bit of a Kung Fu Panda Fan and this way fans like me can ask questions to our favorite characters," I said smiling.**

** "So, awesome so how does it happen?" he asked.**

** "Well I draw a question from my hat and I tell you who asked the question. All you do is answer the question truthfully unless it is too personal then you can just say pass or I rather not answer that question," I told him.**

** "Okay I got it let's get to answering questions," Po said grinning wider. I chuckled as I drew the first question.**

** "Okay our first question comes from TheHero314 what was your life like growing up?" I asked him.**

** "Pretty simple really I lived with my dad at the noodle shop. Learned how to cook by the time I was four and we moved a few times to see my uncle and cousins. Dad always liked learning new cooking techniques and I got to hang out with my cousins, Po said.**

** "What is your family like?" I asked.**

** "Well I remember once Monkey was on this site called fanfiction I think? And he saw a story you wrote called Po's Family Reunion and the Battle of the Bands. I don't know how you knew but I do have two cousins like that and we were in a band. Except Stacy well actually in reality her name was Jazz short for Jasmine was older than Joey whose real name was Rick. I don't have a sister though but it was nice that you keep giving me one," Po told me.**

** "I just thought it would be cool to give you a fun close knit family," I said.**

** "Hey I do my Ping Family and my Kung Fu Family," Po said proudly.**

** "Okay this question comes from kungfupandalover13; would you prefer to live in the panda village with your real parents or the Valley of Peace?" I asked. Unbeknown to us Tigress was watching this interview and when I asked the question a lump formed in her throat.**

** "Well I would be lying if I said I didn't want to at least see this panda village. It would be awesome to meet pandas like me but I could never live there. The Valley of Peace is my home and I would miss my family too much. And in all honesty I would be worried the second I leave some great evil would show up and my friends would need my help. Not saying that they couldn't handle themselves but I would feel guilty knowing that I left when they could have used my help," Po said sadly. Tigress let out a sigh of relief when she heard Po would want to stay in the Valley of Peace.**

** "It seems you care deeply for the Five and Shifu," I said gently.**

** "They are my family and I will always protect my family," Po said firmly.**

** "Yes, and you becoming the Dragon Warrior must be important to you as well," I said.**

** "Oh yeah I was deeply honored when I was named the Dragon Warrior though I still think Tigress should have been picked," Po said rubbing the back of his head.**

** "Well KungFuPandaFanatic wants to know if you felt it was your destiny to become the Dragon Warrior and protect the innocent." I asked.**

** "In all honesty no I did not think it was my destiny. I was just a fan boy still am but I did dream of wanting to be a Kung Fu Master but never in my wildest dreams did I think I was the Dragon Warrior," Po said calmly.**

** "Well on a same note Blades of Justice wants to know if you weren't picked to be the Dragon Warrior then what would have happened to you." I asked.**

** "Oh well I would never have gotten to know the Five or have all these amazing adventures but I would still be at my dad's noodle shop selling and cooking noodles," Po said.**

** "I have a question of my own. What are the main traits or things you like best about the Five and Shifu? "I asked him. Now all members of the Five and Shifu had joined Tigress to watch Po's interview.**

** "Well with Master Shifu I admire his wisdom. I know when I became the Dragon Warrior he did not want me there. But as soon as he gave me a chance I did my best to prove to him I could be this warrior. I like his patience because like I said I was not the perfect student but I like that he is firm but fair. Shifu smiled at this knowing Po respected him. "As for Crane oh man that guy is talented he is an excellent painter and a really nice guy. I can tell him anything and he always listens to my problems," Po said smiling. Crane smiled and tried to hide his blush. "Viper oh that little lady is such a sweetie but she is tough. She is such a great dancer if she didn't do Kung Fu she could make a living off of her ribbon dancing I am not joking I never get tired of seeing her dance. She is such an amazing person," Po said to me. Viper smiled as a tear fell from her face. "Mantis is awesome too he is like my partner in crime and Monkey too. Man I could tell you some stories. Mantis is strong and never lets his size stop him. Monkey is just a funny guy I love hanging out with them. Mantis and Monkey exchanged glances as they smiled at Po on the screen.**

** "And how do you feel about Tigress?" I asked. Tigress stiffened a bit as she too waited to hear what Po would say.**

** "Wow Tigress, first off is extremely clever. That girl knows everything about anything. Whenever we are on mission I always ask her what herbs are useful to us and what can harm us so when I am alone I remember what herbs to use and what to avoid. She does have a temper but she is loyal to the end. When we became friends and she trusted me she never gave up on me. She helped me with my training and she is a great warrior. Tons of fun to be around even if she doesn't think she is but I love playing checkers with her even if she beats all the time. But also she is extremely beautiful and I am so glad I get to have her and the others in my life," Po said smiling a happy smile.**

** "Wow I can't believe he called me beautiful," Tigress said shedding a tear.**

** "Well duh Tigress he loves you," Viper said.**

** "You mean I am the one he has a crush on?" Tigress asked in utter shock.**

** "Yeah remember when he was upset and I told you he will be fine. He was in love with you and was trying to tell you but was afraid you wouldn't love him back," Mantis said.**

** "Okay last question then we have to go. From Cookie M 2012 who do you have a crush on?" I asked him. Po looked nervous as the crowd begged him to answer the question.**

** "Sorry but I don't have a crush on anyone," he said. Tigress was taken back and wondered why Po would say that. "But I am in love with someone," he said.**

** "So who is it Po?" I asked growing excited.**

** "Someone I want more than anything but I can never be with," Po said sadly. The crowd all awed at Po feeling his pain.**

** "Why not?" I asked.**

** "Because she is an amazing Kung Fu Master and I am a clumsy panda who could never get a girl as wonderful as Tigress," he said not realizing her slipped. Once Po uttered her name she ran towards the stage.**

** "So, you love Tigress?" I asked him.**

** "Yes, yes I do and if she will have me I will even step down as Dragon Warrior for her but I could never ask her to give up her title as Master of Hard Style," Po said.**

** "Po I would give it up for you because I love you too," Tigress said stepping out onto the stage. Everyone went silent as they watched the scene take place.**

** "You love me?" Po questioned getting up not sure he heard her right.**

** "I do Po and I wished I told you sooner," Tigress said stepping closer to him. **

** "But your title I can't," he said frowning but Tigress covered his mouth with her paw.**

** "As long as we are together I will be happy," she said. Then Shifu and the others came out.**

** "Po, this was another test and you passed. By wanting to be with your true love and giving up the title of Dragon Warrior and seeing Tigress willingly give up her title shows me that you two were meant to be together. So, if you two do get married you can keep your titles," Shifu said.**

** "It is true Po, Viper and I are getting married and we can still keep our titles," Crane said. Po looked at them absorbing the information as he looked at Tigress. Then he kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her tight.**

** "I love you," they said together and the crowd went wild.**

** "Good night everybody," I said and the show was over.**

**Epilogue**

** After the show Po and Tigress began dating. Within a year they were to be wed. Crane and Viper had a beautiful wedding and when Po and Tigress were married Viper had a beautiful white snake named Winter. Tai-Lung and Song did have a daughter and they named her Miracle. Shen came to me and we became friends and I helped him by going to counseling and anger classes. In time he made amends for what he did. The Soothsayer lives peacefully in the panda village with Po's parents. Monkey and Mantis married their sweethearts. Mr. Ping still runs the noodle shop and Oogway returned to the Jade Palace where he helped Shifu train new generations of Kung Fu Warriors. As for me I still write fanfiction and live a happy life. And we all lived happily ever after.**

**The End**

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Till next time.**


End file.
